○○○ to Ieru Yononakao ~WACK ai to Yuuki to 100manen~
○○○ to Ieru Yononakao ~WACK ai to Yuuki to 100manen~ (○○○と言える世の中を～WACK愛と勇気と100万円～; In a world where you can say ____~ WACK Love and Courage and 100 Million Yen~) ''is a 2019 publicity campaign and booklet by WACK. It took place from June 15th to 30th. During this campaign, posters with QR codes were displayed around the city of Shibuya. Fans could collect a free booklet from selected stores and use it to collect members' stamps by finding them in Shibuya during the campaign period. By collecting 10 stamps fans could go to the MULTiPLE MANiACS store and enter a contest for a prize of 1 million yen. The best answer for the "In a world where you can say _____" will win. After the campaign ended, the winner was announced as "In a world where you can say penis". The theme of the campaign is "When did the world become so intolerable that people can't speak their mind?". The contents of the booklet contain photos of WACK idols with what they wished they could say in public, in a similar vein to the previous year's WACK Shazai campaign which featured photos of idols and their future apologies. Featured Members * Watanabe Junnosuke - "A world where you can say ''○○○" BiSH * Cent Chihiro Chittiii - "A world where you can say 'I want to live'." * Aina The End - "A world where you can say 'Not good morning'." * Momoko Gumi Company - "A world where you can say 'I love you' rather than 'I like you'." * Hashiyasume Atsuko - "A world where you can say 'Haha, you didn't get the joke' when you try to make someone laugh but you fail and are on edge." * Lingling - "A world where you can say Expecto Patronum" * Ayuni D - "A world where you can say 'I'll hit you now but please don't be angry'." GANG PARADE * Kamiya Saki - "A world where you can say 'I'm sorry I cheated on you'." * Yamamachi Miki - "A world where you can say what you think carefree." * Yumeno Yua - "A world where you can say 'Gender doesn't matter to befriend someone'." * Can GP Maika - "A world where you can say 'I'm cute' about yourself." * Terashima Yuka - "A world where you can say 'Don't trust the majority'." * Yui Ga Dockson - "A world where you can say 'Many people, many minds'." * Coco Partin Coco - "A world where you can say 'Thx, happyy 卍'." * Tsukino Usagi - "A world where you can say 'Imitating something isn't bad'." * Haruna Bad Chiiiin - "A world where you can say 'It's because I'm a child'." * Naruhaworld - "A world where you can say 'Lolicon'." EMPiRE * YU-Ki EMPiRE - "A world where you can say 'Isn't it OK to be stupid?'" * MAYU EMPiRE - "A world where you can say 'Isn't it OK?'" * MiDORiKO EMPiRE - "A world where you can say 'Happy~��" * MAHO EMPiRE - "A world where you can say 'Fun rather than right'." * MiKiNA EMPiRE - "A world where you can say 'That's also possible'." * NOW EMPiRE - "A world where you can say 'Eat a lot'." WAgg * Marin Ba - "A world where you can say 'I want to be a boy'." * Uruu Ru - "A world where you can say 'Dunno'." * Utauuta - "A world where you can say 'What a pain'." * A Anzupia - "A world where you can say 'Serious (really)'." * Love - "A world where you can say ''Today my stomach is full again'." * Sayaito - "A world where you can say 'I'm lonely'." * Hanae Monster - "A world where you can say 'It was a joke'." * Nayu - "A world where you can say 'I'm sleepy'." Ex-BiS * Muropanako - "A world where you can say 'Fucking shit nostalgia'." * YUiNA EMPiRE - "A world where you can say 'This is my freestyle'." * Pan Luna Leafy - "A world where you can say 'FxxK'." Notes * Dockson's saying is a proverb which directly translates to "Ten people, ten colors", which is most likely an allusion to GANG PARADE. * Coco's saying is "Azamarusuisan yoichomaru", which is gyaru-speak. Possibly influenced by the comedy duo EXIT, which she is a fan of. Trivia * The magazine was made after the disbandment of second-generation BiS, and before the debut of the third generation, so the only BiS members shown are the three second-generation members who chose to stay in WACK. * The magazine was released one day before Marin Ba left WAgg, and ten days before Muropanako left WACK. * Naruhaworld is credited as a member of GANG PARADE, however, the photos were taken before her official debut in the group, so she is wearing Coco Partin Coco's costume. Category:Publicity Stunts Category:Publications Category:Photobooks Category:WACK Releases Category:WACK Publications Category:GANG PARADE Category:BiSH Category:WAgg Category:EMPiRE Category:Cent Chihiro Chittiii Featured In Category:Aina The End Featured In Category:Momoko Gumi Company Featured In Category:Hashiyasume Atsuko Featured In Category:Lingling Featured In Category:Ayuni D Featured In Category:Kamiya Saki Featured In Category:Yamamachi Miki Featured In Category:Yumeno Yua Featured In Category:Can GP Maika Featured In Category:Coco Partin Coco Featured In Category:Terashima Yuka Featured In Category:Yui Ga Dockson Featured In Category:Tsukino Usagi Featured In Category:Haruna Bad Chiiiin Featured In Category:Naruhaworld Featured In Category:YU-Ki EMPiRE Featured In Category:MAYU EMPiRE Featured In Category:MiDORiKO EMPiRE Featured In Category:MAHO EMPiRE Featured In Category:MiKiNA EMPiRE Featured In Category:NOW EMPiRE Featured In Category:Marin Ba Featured In Category:Uruu Ru Featured In Category:Utauuta Featured In Category:A Anzupia Featured In Category:Love Featured In Category:Nayu Featured In Category:YUiNA EMPiRE Featured In Category:Muropanako Featured In Category:Pan Luna Leafy Featured In Category:Hanaemonster Featured In